


They Were Going To Be Okay

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: Sherlock gets a phone call at 3am on a crime scene telling him that John’s baby has just been born. What’s he going to do?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	They Were Going To Be Okay

It was half past three in the morning and Sherlock, Greg, Sally, Anderson and a few other officers were on a crime scene. Sherlock was standing over the body on the street whilst the other officers stood slightly aback watching. It was quite silent, everyone knew Sherlock's methods - he required silence as he worked. It was the early hours of the morning so the street was quiet too, everybody was asleep. The odd serenity of the scene was disturbed by the ringing of Sherlock's phone. He ignored it of course. His phone rang again and most people went to see if it was their phone but obviously it wasn't.

The phone kept ringing and on the third ring Sally spoke up."Holmes aren't you going to answer your phone?"."Busy", was the reply. His phone rang again.

"Could be important", she mused. The reply was just the ringing of his phone."It's what 3am? Why is somebody calling you at this time?", Anderson argued.

"Don't know, don't care", he sighed then got up from perching over the body whilst the ringing of his phone echoed through the officers. "For god sake Sherlock, answer your damn phone", Greg yelled.

"Fine", he huffed and answered his phone. 

"Hello?"."I'm at a crime scene what do you want?...What I'm busy?...Are you sure?...Why?...I can't John I'm at a crime scene...what about Mary?".

"Sounds like John's putting his foot down this time", Sally whispered to Greg.

"Fine if that's what you want. I'll be there as soon as I can", then he hung up and looked up at Greg.

"What is it?", Greg asked.

"John", he said.

"What about him? Is he okay?", he asked.

"Yeah he's fine. Mary had the baby, he wants me to go the hospital", he said quietly.

"Oh my god that's brilliant! Is it a girl or a boy?", Sally squealed. "What? I didn't ask".

"You didn't ask?", Sally cocked her eyebrow.

"No...was I supposed to?", he questioned. Sally sighed, "Yes of course you're supposed to ask. About the gender, weight, is it healthy and the name. God, Holmes really?"."I don't know the protocol in this situation", he argued."Well the protocol is for you to get your arse to the hospital, what are you doing just standing there?", Sally exclaimed.

"I- why does he want me there? He has Mary", Sherlock said quietly. None of the officers had seen him this vulnerable and unsure."Of course he wants you there", Greg soothed."I don't understand, Greg", Sherlock rubbed his head. Hearing his name, Greg knew this was serious. "Listen mate I wasn't supposed to tell you this but Mary and John got their marriage annulled"."Annulled!?", he practically screeched.

"Yes, annulled", Greg repeated.

"What why? Why didn't he tell me?", he demanded."Listen it's a long story but short version is that they're not married and as far as I know, Mary isn't in the picture".

"Mary isn't in the picture", he murmured. "He wants me at the hospital with him", he mused as he tried to figure out why.

"God let's go", Greg ordered.

"No I- why does he want me there", Sherlock asked.

"For god sake Holmes. He wants you there because he's in love with you. I have no idea what's going on with Mary but clearly if the marriage is annulled he doesn't give a toss about her. His feelings for you are clear so he wants you at the hospital because he wants you there that's the point. You're his family Holmes", Sally said with sincerity which shocked Anderson. Up until that point Anderson had kept quiet but he decided it was time to speak now."Sally's right", he said. "It's clear you love John too. What you two have is quite fucked up but look you're getting given a second chance or to be honest this is like your hundredth chance with John so don't fuck it up".

Sherlock took in the information and closed his eyes and ran around his mind palace. After a few moments of silence he took a deep breath in. "He's been flirting with me".

"What?", Anderson asked.

"He's been flirting with me for approximately three months and 16 days".

"Hmm that'd be roughly around the same time the investigation started", Greg said.

"Investigation about Mary?", Sherlock asked. Greg nodded. "Oh my god let's go then", the detective shrieked."Finally good. I'll drive you", Greg said. "Sally you're in charge make sure nobody gets up-". He stopped mid sentence as he saw Sally's face change expression. "You want to come with us?", he asked.

"Yeah uh if you don't mind", she stammered.

"Uh yeah sure?", he questioned.

"As silly as it sounds I want to see Holmes and Watson get together. And I like babies", she argued.

"Right okay", he nodded. "Anderson you're in charge".

"I can't believe it's finally happening", Greg said as he and Sally walked to the car.

"I know. It's been a long time coming. They deserve this", she said.

In the hospital John had just said goodbye to Mycroft who informed him that Mary had been detained and that his baby was in the cot through the window he was peering at. It was eerily quiet in the ward, he was the only one there apart from a nurse in the opposite window. He felt relieved, months of constant ifs and buts about his wife and finally he was no longer married to her and she was no longer a threat. A few months ago he and Mycroft found out Mary's past life that was now catching up to her. Since then the two of them formulated a plan to get rid of her as soon as the baby was born.With the baby born Mary had been arrested and sent to America - he'd never see her again. Now he could start the next chapter of his life, hopefully with Sherlock.

Sherlock opened the door to the baby ward with Sally and Greg in tow. The two officers hung back at the door, eager to watch the events unfold. Sherlock didn't care that they would see him being emotional - this was John. Upon hearing the doors open John looked up from the door and was met with a sea of blue eyes."Sherlock", he smiled.

"John", Sherlock whispered.

"You came".

"You called".

"It didn't sound like you were going to come", John told him."I wasn't but then Sally said something", he said just as quietly as John. They both talking in hush tones as if not to disturb the babies through the other room."Sally?", John questioned. Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter right now".John hummed and rocked back on his heels with his hands in his pockets. Sherlock was still standing by the door. "Why did you ask for me?", Sherlock asked.

"I couldn't think of anyone I would want more", John replied honestly. "What about Mary?", Sherlock questioned. John chuckled lightly and shook his head. "We're not together anymore".

"What do you mean?", Sherlock asked and finally he edged his way closer to John, taking a few small steps at a time."It's a long story".

"I've got all night".

"It's morning", John smirked.

"It is morning. More reason to have a sentimental conversation", Sherlock reasoned.

"How do you know the conversation is going to be sentimental?", John asked.

"You started playing with the hem of your jumper"."That's my tell?", he said as he continued playing with his jumper.

"Yes", Sherlock smiled.

"I filed for an annulment", John said abruptly as Sherlock continued walking closer to him. "Why?".

"She wasn't who she said she was".

"Leading a double life?", Sherlock cocked his eyebrow."Something like that yeah", he smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked quietly. He was now standing directly in front of John just a few inches away from touching him."We didn't want to worry you".

"We?", he questioned.

"Mycroft and I have been working together for the last few months to figure out what to do with her. If we got you involved you'd come up with an elaborate plan and probably get yourself hurt or killed", he said gravely.Sherlock hummed in agreement. "So you've been wearing your ring and living with her to fool the both of us?".

"Yes. I had to pretend I was still in love with her", he reasoned.

"When did you fall out of love with her?", Sherlock asked."A year ago", he replied timidly.

"A year ago? But that's when I-"

"Yeah when you came back", he cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "Sherlock look I- I need to tell you something".

"Oh my god", Sally whispered to Greg. They were standing out of eyeshot of the two men but they could clearly see what was happening.

"What is it?", Sherlock whispered.

"I- I just need to say this because I have a baby now and it's like a new chapter in my life you know? So if I have this maybe I can have the other thing I want but I don't know I-"

"What do you want John? You're babbling", he scolded but with pure affection in his voice.

"I want you", John's voice cracked and Sally gasped."What?", Sherlock murmured. Bravely John took Sherlock's hands in his below them. "I am inexplicably in love with you Sherlock Holmes and I have been for a very long time", he gulped. "And I want you. God Sherlock I want you", he cried as tears started brimming his eyes.

"You want me?", Sherlock murmured.

"Yes I- yes. I've wanted you for so long", he said as tears silently fell from his face."How long?", Sherlock asked as he renewed his grip on John's hands."What?".

"How long have you been in love with me?", Sherlock asked."Since the beginning", he told him.

"Then why did you get married?", Sherlock asked."Because you were dead you lunatic", John cried. "I was hurting and needed someone and I found Mary", he explained. "But you married her when I came back", Sherlock reasoned. John nervously chuckled. "Yeah I did. I didn't think you wanted me and if you did you would have stopped the wedding but you didn't. You don't want me...do you?", John realised. "I'm sorry Sherlock I just need to put all the cards on the table before I move onto the next part of my life".

"What do you mean?", Sherlock asked still holding his hands.

"What on earth is Holmes doing, he's going to mess this up?", Sally hissed.

"Oh lord", Greg sighed.

"Sherlock ever since I've met you I've had to hide my feelings for you and god man it's eating me up inside and I can't deal with it", he sobbed. "If you don't feel the same I can't be friends with you, I can't continue like this".

"And if I do feel the same?", Sherlock asked quietly."What?", John sniffled.

"If I do feel the same, what happens?", he repeated."Sherlock I- just forget it. It's fine", he sighed and let go of his hands. "No John I'm just confused", Sherlock rushed out. "Are you being serious with what you're saying?".

"Yes of course I'm being serious. You think I'm just going to lay my heart and soul on the table for shits and giggles?", John yelled.

"I knew he'd fuck this up", Sally whispered.

"No I think he'll turn it around", Greg whispered back.

"No, I think you're too British for that", Sherlock smirked."Sherlock", John whined as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Sherlock paced in front of John again and took his hands in his. "I do", he said.

"You do what?", John asked.

"I do feel the same way", he said murmured.

"You do?", John murmured back through blurry eyes."Mhm", Sherlock said as a tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did", he whispered. "This is everything I've ever wanted I didn't know if it was a joke or something".

"Everything you've ever wanted?", John whispered.

"Yes. You. John. I want you. It's always been you John Watson", he tightened his grip on his hands and started rubbing small circles with his thumbs."Sherlock", he sobbed.

"I want you John, if you'll have me that is", he told him in a hush tone."Of course I want you, you idiot", he smiled through his tears.

"Good...because I love you", Sherlock sniffled. John's cheeks flushed pink and Sherlock thought it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. "I love you too", John told him through tears. "But if you want me I come with a baby. We're a package deal".

"I'll take you both", he decided with a smile.

"You will?", John croaked out.

"Of course John", Sherlock soothed and looked into the mans eyes with so much love and adoration that John started sobbing. Sherlock pulled him into a hug so John's face rested on his chest whilst he put his chin on top of his head - they fit perfectly. They sobbed into each other's arms, gradually Sherlock's face fell into the crook of John's neck. "John", he mumbled through his tears. "God, John I love you so much".

"I love you too", the shorter man wailed.

"Oh my god", Sally said through tears.

"I never thought I'd see the day this'd happen", Greg said without a dry eye. Quickly he quietly lifted his phone and snapped a picture of the two crying men.

"I'm so sorry I never told you", Sherlock said into John's neck."I'm sorry too", John stroked his back soothingly. Slowly Sherlock pulled back but hung onto the mans waist with his red brimmed eyes. Cautiously John brought a hand up to Sherlock's face and gently wiped away his tears. Sherlock leant into the touch and smiled, "John". 

"Sherlock", he whispered as his hand traced his cheekbone and jaw. Sherlock was trembling under his touch but he didn't dare move. "Will you move back to Baker Street?".

"Mycroft's doing it as we speak", he moved his hand into his hair next and Sherlock thought it was the most brilliant thing he'd ever felt in his life. "How did you know I was going to reciprocate your feelings?".

"I didn't", John shrugged. "Mycroft was adamant that you did and insisted".

"He has his uses", Sherlock mused. John smiled a little at that. With their tears subsided, John tentatively brought their foreheads together so they were breathing each other's air. "John", Sherlock whispered. They stayed that way, John cradled Sherlock's face with his hands then slowly the other man brought a hand to John's cheek. John gently nuzzled his nose against Sherlock's which elicited a smile from him. "John?", he asked quietly."Mhm?", he carded his fingers through the taller man's mane. Sherlock breathed out deeply which brought tingles down John's spine."Can I kiss you?", Sherlock pleaded ever so quietly that John wasn't even sure if he heard it. John whimpered at the question and Sherlock took it as a yes. 

Tentatively they moved just so their lips were brushing, not quite so kissing yet John could feel Sherlock's lips quivering. Deciding to take the plunge, John softly brought their lips together. At first it was chaste and it sent electricity running down either men then Sherlock's lips parted ever so slightly and John took it as a chance to deepen the kiss.It was messy and wet but everything they could have ever hoped. It felt like coming home. John's hands played in Sherlock's hair whilst Sherlock caressed John's cheek with his calloused hand.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", Sally sobbed from the distance.

"I thought you didn't like them two?", Greg asked through tears."

I don't but everyone deserves happiness you know? They deserve this", she reasoned as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Gasping for air John broke the kiss but held Sherlock's face close. "Sherlock", he whimpered through tears. He studied the man's face carefully and with that much love in his eyes Sherlock couldn't take it so he brought him into a soft hug. They held each other, soothing one another with chants of i love you and I'm never letting you go along with a lot of apologies. 

Eventually once their tears subsided John took his hand brought him up to the window. Sherlock manoeuvred himself so he was standing behind John with his chin on his head and his hands snaked around his waist. He sighed in content."So is it a girl or a boy? Is it uh well endowed?", Sherlock seriously enquired.

"God where did you get that from?", John laughed."Sally. She said I should have asked questions about the baby", he squeezed John's hands and he squeezed back. "I mean yeah she's right. She's given you some good advice today".

"Surprisingly she's been quite insightful. She yelled at me and said we're in love with each other".

"Maybe we should send her a gift basket", John joked."Maybe", he kissed the top of his head. "So girl or a boy?".

"A girl. She's healthy and weighs 7 pounds and 5 ounces", John pointed at the glass, "She's ours, you see the cot on the far right".

"Ours?", he choked out. John turned his head to look up at him. "Yeah ours. Is that alright?".

"Of course", he kissed his temple. John turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "I know you didn't ask to be father".

"I don't mind. You didn't ask to be one either", Sherlock shrugged. "We can do it together".

"Yeah together", John smiled. "Come on let's go see our daughter". He led him down the corridor hand in hand. "Has she got a name?", Sherlock asked.

"No not yet, I was waiting for you". They carried on down the hall and to John's surprise Greg and Sally were standing there. "Sally? Greg? Fancy seeing you here", he grinned.

"Hey mate, sorry we didn't ask if we could come. I drove this one here", Greg pointed to Sherlock.

"And I just wanted to come if that's alright", Sally added quietly.

"Yeah it's fine", John said gravely. "Thanks for coming I appreciate it. We're going to see her now if you want to come".

"It's a girl?", Sally smiled.

"Yeah it is", he smiled back. "Come on".Sherlock and John walked hand in hand down the corridor as Greg and Sally watched it. 

They were going to be okay the two of them thought.They were going to be okay.


End file.
